Right By My Side
Right By My Side is an original song to be featured in the fanfic, Glee: The Second Generation. It's a rap song and it discusses the pain that the soloist have gone through. #Kate will sing a hook about missing someone #Ariana discusses about the pain of having an estranged father #Walker discusses about everyone misunderstooding him in his Middle School days #Eden will discuss about his heartbreak and his first time with Sebastian Smythe #Franklin will instead do a freestyle of Nicki Minaj's verse on Mario's Somebody Else, directing it to Ariana NOTE: Kate's hook and Ariana's verse are found online commented by anonymous persons, i know plagiarism is kind of a crime but i just love the lyrics, if they didn't comment anonymously i'd give them credit for it. Lyrics Kate: Toss and i turn on a lonely night Cos i wonder where you are... I can't help the way i feel cause it's tearin' me apart To hold you in my arms forever, i'll never let you go Cause when i have you right by my side, there's one thing you should know Ariana: What was your problem with me? Why did you never want me? Even know i dont understand, was i really all that bad? What did i really ever do, was it because i ran to mummy instead'a you. You were never there, never really seemed to care. i never really needed you. Sick of all the pain, cryin' over you yet again. You never told me the real reason you left, mummy did instead. I dont really remember that reason, i always blame myself for the mistakes you made. I didn't know what else to do, i needed you. At the age of 17 you came back, tryin' to play dad,i got really mad, had to many questions to ask. You stayed a while, partly played my dad, i began to trust you, love you, need you. Until you went all over again, i cried so bad.. calling your name, i was in pain. Just as quickly as you'd go youd come back again, screwin' up my life I couldn't handle it, i wanted a full time dad so bad.I realised this was never guna change. Kate: Toss and i turn on a lonely night Cos i wonder where you are... I can't help the way i feel cause it's tearin' me apart To hold you in my arms forever, i'll never let you go Cause when i have you by my side, there's one thing you should know Walker: OK, it's Walky's turn. I just never learn I'm like a witch Wicked, everybody wanted me to burn Criticizing my clothes and my weird faces Like everyone questioning other people's races Races, racist so instead i changed my whole ways But people still misunderstood me So i tried to be a nigga and hooded my face Girls say i have a nice waist. Boys hate me so they say forced me too eat paste. Well duh! i didn't do it i know how that taste So i normally look down, pretending to tie my shoelace I was so confused like i was in a hedge maze Like a Zubat using an attack called Haze Walky yeah! Kate: Toss and i turn on a lonely night Cos i wonder where you are... I can't help the way i feel cause it's tearin' me apart To hold you in my arms forever, i'll never let you go Cause when i have you by my side, there's one thing you should know Eden:' I fell inlove with a pretty bitch named Amelia But i found out she was far more worse than Banks, Azealia But still honestly i fell for her, oh yeah And listen please childen, i have something to tell yah I was broken and torn I was depressed, honking the car horn But i didin't turn to a nigga addicted to porn That little bitch Amelia has a tail and a Devil's horns But still, thanks to her now i know that every roses has it's thorns. And then, i got drunk met a guy named Sebastian No not the crab from Lil' Mermaid, i got laid. I know what i did was wrong, i just feel so ashamed Sex is more better if you do it with your soulmate But all the single ladies are taken, even my classmates I ain't losing my religion, i'm losing my faith Now i feel no love just hate 'Kate: (Franklin:) Toss and i turn on a lonely night (Uh huh) Cos i wonder where you are... I can't help the way i feel cause it's tearin' me apart To hold you in my arms forever, i'll never let you go Cause when i have you by my side, there's one thing you should know (It's Blaikey!) Franklin: How would i live if you ever leave? I know i beat Cat on being naive You love me and i love you But we let eachother get mad and disrespectful I knew you we're serious, but really was you? You really don't know i feel, do you wish i was you? Is our love dead now? Sign of the cross to our chests and heads now Guilty is what i feel now Will leave Lima move to New York for my dream now. Stupid is what i feel now I just feel like having an emotional breakdown I wanna see some pigs fly So i hope that our love will still survive A sea full of sharks? for you i can dive For your safety, i'm ready as hell to die I will do everything what i can do I just hope you will too. I love you Till my last breath, i still love you. Kate: Toss and i turn on a lonely night Cos i wonder where you are... I can't help the way i feel cause it's tearin' me apart To hold you in my arms forever, i'll never let you go Cause when i have you by my side, there's one thing you should know That i love you... I still love you... Please be right by my side...